


Vindelian Whispers

by DrawersAndSofas



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawersAndSofas/pseuds/DrawersAndSofas
Summary: The whispers of the voices, telling tales of their own.I've heard them, I've heard them.And so my fingers dance across the surface that reflects my words.Listen, listen, listen to them...
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vindelian is a term I have made for the voices in my head, who tell me the strangest things and so I hope to tell you all.

_**The Prophet** _

She burned in the blazing fire

Beneath the angel's choir

Cry, scream, dying in her arms

Blinded and deaf, near the red and blue alarms

Laugh, see, now you know how it'll always be?

Breathe, breathe, lighten your heavy chest

You never knew anyway, she always thought you were the best

Live, they lie, she continues to deny

Suspended and lost, stab me twice

An incoming death, decided by a dice

Cry, scream, a love unseen

Fear, fear, lose all you hold dear

She cries, and cries, a plague in her dreams

Hanging, hanging, hanging from the beams

The devil possessed me, whispered in my ears

“Cry, cry, let me wipe your tears”

Grieve and sin, the end will begin

“Hey dear,” she whispered, “look at the dawn.“

With angels, and fire, and the devil’s spawn

Heaven, was a lie, Hell, said goodbye

They never existed, a nightmare and a dream

They cry, “I love you,” and break through the seams


	2. Rumours about the Devil...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murmurs could be heard overlapping. Voices of the damned, with slight gossips and few grumbling. Many rumours already passed through mouth but were ignored blatantly.  
> One, however, caught the attention of the crowd tonight.

> **_" Hey, hey_ **
> 
> **_Don't you know_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_The devil worships another man "_ **

" **Oh?** " The surrounding ones simultaneously looked towards the one who spoke. Some, however, had ridicule laced in their voices. 

The demon smirked, satisfied with the attention given. " **Believe me, I've even got others to back it up! I can even tell you the Devil himself seems to agree with this,** " he continued, then uttered the phrases that could tell exactly how the Devil described the man. 

> **  
>  ** **_" The way his lips sin_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_Bathing in crimson powder_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_Hands finely sculpted_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_To make one kneel in defeat_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_To make a nightmare dream_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_Fingertips on warm skin "_ **
> 
> **_  
>  _ ** **_" Oh, how he loves and sings_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_Beauty like wine_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_Intoxicated eyes of a misty night_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_Making a devil lose himself "_ **

The others roared with laughter, " **—nice try, pal. You think we're gullible?** " " **Fuck, did** **I really think it was gonna be a good story? I'm such a fucking idiot.** " Others soon lost interest, focusing on different matters.

The demon lost his smile.  _ 'As expected, they'd think it's ridiculous. What did I expect.'  _

He shook his head in disappointment, yet his mouth curved slightly in amusement. 

He walked away, whispering a few last words. 

> **  
>  ** **_" Don't you know, don't you know_ ** **_  
>  _ ** **_The devil fell in his own hell "_ **

The seemingly "ridiculous" rumour was lost and forgotten by the crowd. 

Love, although seen as pointless, was the nearest thing to breaking the greatest of paradises, and shattering the worst depths of hell. Many feared it deep inside, knowing it could bring one's demise.

The Devil knew this, but who could really blame him? 

Love after all, is greatly feared yet inevitably desired by many. 

" **Love,** " he chuckled, "— **what a beautiful unwanted temptation** ." 


	3. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with danger, can you find the answer?  
> Or perhaps, questions are meaningless.

_Dance with blades._

_Steady your aim._

_Strike your match._

_Play with **Danger**_. 

**Point the gun right at my throat**

**Let the soul turn into smoke**

**As a life gone into vain**

**With the emptiness from pain**

**Scared of fire but ain't afraid**

**And I get weary from these days**

_Blow the candles._

_Shuffle your cards._

_Place your hands on the glass._

_Talk to the **Spirits**_ _._

**Because danger was a fool**

**I don't believe in it but I do**

**While ghosts inside my head**

**Know I yearn and wait for death**

**Tempting the spirits with no respect**

**Words of recklessness and no regret**

**Is what awaits for me Heaven or Hell?**

**Or nothing after years of waiting?**

... _What's the point?_

_Is there an ending?_

_What happens next?_

_Numbed to **Meaning**..._

**This numbness from endless thinking**

**Led to detached feelings**

**Once thought, maybe there's nothing**

**Dying was just dying, they were lying**

**But what was the point of asking?**

**I didn't care anymore anyway.**

_Open your eyes_

_You're still alive_

_Sleep through the night_

_**Wake up to another day.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When existential crisis leads to being numb to fear of danger.


End file.
